The Last Dance
The Last Dance is the eighteenth episode of the second season of and the fortieth episode of the series overall. Summary DANCING WITH DANGER — As the high school prepares to throw a 1960s Decade Dance, Elena starts receiving disturbing messages from Klaus via an unusual source. Bonnie tries to reassure Jeremy that she is strong enough to help Elena, but a worried Jeremy asks Stefan for advice. Caroline talks Matt into taking her to the dance. Expecting Klaus to show up at the dance, Damon and Alaric attend as chaperones, but Klaus is playing a complicated game that keeps them on the edge. Finally, Damon comes up with a new plan of action that shocks and upsets everyone. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/Klaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox Co-Starring * Anna Enger as Dana * Mark Buckland as Chad * Terrence Gibney as Mr. Henry Trivia * Antagonist: Klaus. * Klaus appears in this episode in Alaric's body. * Damon and Elena dance in this episode. This is the second time they dance in the series; the first time they danced was in Miss Mystic Falls. * Elena undaggers Elijah at the end of this episode to request his help in killing Klaus. * Bonnie fakes her death in order to protect Elena. * Damon was the only one aware of Bonnie's plan to fake her death, both because the others would have objected if they found out the truth, and because they needed everyone to believe it in order to properly convince Klaus that she was really dead. * Foreshadowing: Klaus says that he preferred the '20s over the '60s (as a party theme). The next decade dance in Season Three's Do Not Go Gentle ended up using a 1920s speakeasy theme. * This is the second decade dance after the '50s Decade Dance as seen in Season One's Unpleasantville. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Alaric's Apartment **Salvatore Boarding House **Forbes House **Mystic Falls High School **Witch Burial Ground Errors *In the scene where Bonnie is dead, her eyes are shut, which is technically incorrect—in reality, a dead person's eyelids can only be shut with the use of special tools and equipment. Cultural References * an English rock band, formed in Liverpool in 1960. *"Save the Last Dance for Me " is a song by The Drifters in which a man tells his beloved that at the end of the day, they will be together. "So you can go, dance, flirt, but at the end, save the last dance for me" Things need to happen at the right time, there are relationships that could work and perhaps will work, just not right now. (that's what Damon tells Elena...) * is a wireless router released by Verizon in 2009. Because so many viewers are now skipping or fast forwarding commercial breaks they need to use to have the sponsors in context, as part of the story. This MiFi was one of the clunkier and more obvious ones. *The Last Dance may also refer to: ** , a darkwave rock band ** , 1996 ** , 2000 ** , 2002 ** , 2006 ** , a 1993 EP by Disco Inferno ** , a single from singer-songwriter Clare Maguire **''The Last Dance'' ( ), a 1993 Swedish film **"The Last Dance", a song written by and . Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.81 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.08 million more than the previous episode. Quotes :Damon: "Let me be clear about something-- if it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you." ---- :Klaus: (in Alaric's body) "I’ve searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." ---- :Klaus: (about Elijah) "Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. Last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. That guy is a buzz-kill." ---- :Dana: "Hey, Elena. There you are. Okay, this is gonna sound freaky, but this totally-hot guy just asked me to ask you if you’re going to the dance tonight." :Bonnie: "Tell him she has a boyfriend." :Dana: "You could at least meet him. He’ll be at the dance tonight, look for him! His name is Klaus. I know the name is stupid, but I swear he’s hot." ---- :Damon: "C'mon, remember the last Decade Dance? The vampires were all, 'Rargh!!!' And you were all like, 'Aaah!!!'" :Elena: "Right and we won." :Damon: "Yes, we did." ---- :Damon: "Your secret’s safe with me. I mean, with all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?" :Bonnie: "Careful, Damon. I might start to think that you actually care." :Damon: "We wouldn’t want that." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Screencaps= TheLastDance02.jpg TheLastDance03.jpg TheLastDance04.jpg TheLastDance05.jpg TheLastDance06.jpg TheLastDance07.jpg TheLastDance08.jpg TheLastDance09.jpg TheLastDance10.jpg TheLastDance11.jpg TheLastDance12.jpg TheLastDance13.jpg TheLastDance14.jpg TheLastDance15.jpg TheLastDance16.jpg TheLastDance17.jpg TheLastDance18.jpg TheLastDance19.jpg TheLastDance20.jpg TheLastDance21.jpg TheLastDance22.jpg TheLastDance23.jpg TheLastDance24.jpg TheLastDance25.jpg normal_033.jpg normal_034.jpg normal_035.jpg normal_036.jpg normal_037.jpg Vampire-diaries-s2e18-7.jpg 2x18-The-Last-Dance-girls-of-the-vampire-diaries-30334562-600-600.jpg 219-19.jpg 550w_ustv_tvd_0220_01.jpg 205654_10150172144398656_341371308655_6703994_3003152_n.jpg 208061_10150172149978656_341371308655_6704059_7574851_n.jpg 347306.jpg 1040323_c10e0608-49d6-47fc-8027-3bfbf981c0c8-4.jpg 79926036251affa1_vampire-diaries.jpg bf78fd994de97ba73af95eb508b9b518.jpg Bonnie-and-Damon-The-Last-Dance-2.jpg caroline-and-matt-480x375.jpg Nina-2x18-BTS-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19785861-480-640.jpg TheLastDance01.jpg the-last-dance-promo-extended_450x254.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x18-the-last-dance-elena-gilbert-cap.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x18-the-last-dance-elena-gilbert-stefan-salvatore-promo.jpg the-vampire-diaries-218-2.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-The-Last-Dance-Season-2-Episode-18-9-550x398.jpg tumblr_lj66rt2fd61qebjmao1_500.jpg Tumblr_ljp0pkvzFg1qhrp07o1_500.jpg vampire-diaries-jeremy-bonnie-last-dance.jpg Screenshot_1582.jpg Screenshot_1583.jpg Screenshot_1585.jpg Screenshot_1586.jpg 218VampireDiaries0687.jpg 218VampireDiaries0690.jpg 218VampireDiaries0692.jpg 218VampireDiaries0695.jpg 218VampireDiaries0706.jpg 218VampireDiaries0792.jpg 218VampireDiaries0862.jpg 218VampireDiaries0878.jpg 218VampireDiaries0880.jpg 218VampireDiaries0882.jpg 218VampireDiaries0885.jpg 218VampireDiaries0892.jpg 218VampireDiaries0894.jpg 218VampireDiaries0895.jpg 218VampireDiaries0896.jpg 218VampireDiaries0898.jpg 218VampireDiaries0899.jpg 218VampireDiaries0900.jpg 218VampireDiaries0901.jpg 218VampireDiaries0902.jpg 218VampireDiaries0905.jpg 218VampireDiaries0906.jpg 218VampireDiaries0909.jpg 218VampireDiaries0913.jpg 218VampireDiaries0800.jpg 218VampireDiaries0918.jpg 218VampireDiaries0928.jpg 218VampireDiaries0930.jpg 218VampireDiaries0939.jpg 218VampireDiaries0957.jpg 218VampireDiaries1294.jpg 218VampireDiaries1295.jpg 218VampireDiaries1302.jpg Screenshot_1603.jpg Screenshot_1604.jpg Screenshot_1605.jpg S02E18-DB.jpg Screenshot_1606.jpg Screenshot_1607.jpg Screenshot_1608.jpg Screenshot_1609.jpg Screenshot_1610.jpg 218VampireDiaries1673.jpg 218VampireDiaries1689.jpg 218VampireDiaries1698.jpg 218VampireDiaries1700.jpg 218VampireDiaries1710.jpg 218VampireDiaries1713.jpg 218VampireDiaries1716.jpg 218VampireDiaries1718.jpg 218VampireDiaries1730.jpg 218VampireDiaries1743.jpg 218VampireDiaries1749.jpg 218VampireDiaries1754.jpg 218VampireDiaries1756.jpg 218VampireDiaries1759.jpg 218VampireDiaries1766.jpg 218VampireDiaries1775.jpg 218VampireDiaries1779.jpg 218VampireDiaries1780.jpg 218VampireDiaries1782.jpg 218VampireDiaries1791.jpg |-|Behind the scene= 2017-04-10_Zach_Roerig-Candice_King-Andi_Behring-Instagram.jpg|Zach Roerig, Candice Accola See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two